The Black Sparrow
by Elina Peverall
Summary: "What do you mean!" For a moment, Jack thought Gibbs wouldn't answer, until his friend finally spoke, "Angelica lied to you Jack. Ed Teach is your son!" (Story takes place PotC at World's End Story idea only)


**The Black Sparrow**

 _ **By: Elina Peverall**_

 **Disclaimer: All credits goes to Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean. None of it belongs to me (with the exception of OCs). The song Hoist the Colours featured in the movie, credits go to the writers and anyone else part of creating the song, once again I do not own any of it.**

 **AN: This is a one-shot (of sorts) and story idea. This story is not really a main priority of mine to write right now but if I do have the time and feel like updating I just might. (No guarantee that I might even continue it,) Hope you enjoy!**

 **If it doesn't make any sense it's just the first chapter, please don't get worked up about it. (It's supposed to be suspenseful) Also, since this is not my main priority right now, if I feel like it, I might update this chapter and improve it.**

* * *

 _ **The king and his men**_

 _ **stole the queen from her bed**_

"Halt! Who goes there?"

He hid in the shadows but he knew the guardsman must have seen the other's movement. They were not as good at sneaking unnoticed as him. Cursing inwardly he looked towards Jeanne who stood behind the guardsman, well hidden from the man's sight.

 _ **and bound her in her Bones.**_

He knew they didn't have much time left, they had to hurry. Jeanne would disapprove of his indiscretion but now was not the time. Taking a step forward from out of his hiding place he ignored their objections as they tried to grab him. Unfortunately, they were too late, the man already saw him, holding him at gunpoint.

 ** _The seas be ours_**

 ** _and by the powers_**

Ignoring the raised gun he looked behind him towards Jeanne, who slowly crept behind the guardsman,

"Deal with him."

Jeanne nodded, raising his dagger and slitting the man's throat. He immediately gestured for the others to hide the body.

 _ **where we will we'll roam.**_

"Hurry up all of you, we don't have much time!"

The men nodded, Mitch, leading the way through the tunnels. "This way," the man gestured. Quickly the rest followed his lead; the men heard distant voices that grew louder as they approached.

 _ **Yo, ho, all hands,**_

Mitch stopped, turning around to gaze at Jeanne. The man was cursing as he looked ahead.

"What's wrong?"

The man looked at him frantically, "We need to leave quickly - we're too late. He's no longer in the lineup."

hoist the colours high.

Mitch nodded. By now Becket's men would have found the body they left behind. They'll be caught soon for sure.

"What's going on here, why aren't we moving?" A voice demanded.

The men tensed as he approached. He ignored them as he walked ahead and stopped at the sight. No! They were too late, he was already on the platform - if he were in the lineup they could have easily saved him.

 _ **Heave, ho, thieves and beggars,**_

 _ **never shall we die.**_

He watched on in horror, his eyes widening at the noose wrapped around his neck. He was singing softly, the other's lining up for their damn execution joining him.

 _ **Yo, ho, haul together,**_

"Jason, no!"

Without warning his First Mate grabbed him by the arm, stopping him from taking out his gun. Jeanne looked at him, "We need to leave, now!"

hoist the colours high.

He paused if it were any other man, even a member of his own crew he would have listened to Jeanne and ordered them to retreat. But this was different; he couldn't lose him again.

Snatching his hand away he looked at all of them, not just Jeanne, "If you want to leave, fine. But I'm staying."

 _ **Heave ho, thieves and beggars,**_

Looking back, had he noticed both Mitch and Jason look at each other he would've known what they were planning and leapt away. But like many regrets in his life, he didn't notice.

 _ **never shall we die.**_

He didn't notice as his own First Mate hauled him up over his shoulder before it was too late, Jeanne ordering the others to retreat. He didn't notice, how his men obeyed without objection and followed Mitch out of the tunnel.

"Let go of me! It's an order." He yelled desperately. None of them listened.

He still had nightmares of this moment. His greatest fear had come to past. He watched as his eyes met the same dark eyes staring back at him. Their smile set in a grim line. It was clear to him that he was prepared for death.

No!

Jeanne ignored his desperate attempts to escape his grasp and run towards the platform. Jason nodded his head towards him, clearly indicating that he could see him. Tears poured out of his eyes as he watched the rope wrap tightly around his throat. The light within his dark eyes that never left his own vanishing.

"Brother!"

Not a sign of life from those dark orbs. He was dead. His body swayed by the jerking of the rope. The sad smile that he held upon his death, still etched upon his face.

"Brother!"

"We need to get the Captain out of here now!" Mitch yelled, unsheathing his sword. The other men unleashed their own weapons. There was a loud sound of gunfire and yells ahead, they've been discovered.

He didn't care, however. His brother was dead. His last words were but that pirate song. That very song he could still hear stuck in his head, with his brother's own voice.

 _ **Yo, ho, haul together,**_

 _ **hoist the colours high.**_

 _ **Heave ho, thieves and beggars,**_

 _ **never shall we die.**_

* * *

"I ordered you, all of you. Yet did any of you obey? No! Not a single one, none of you. I am the Captain of this ship and I expect my orders to be followed!"

The men all cowered; they refused to look at their young Captain's eyes.

"Captain-"Mitch spoke up.

He turned around to face him, silencing the man, "Don't get me started with you either."

"Ed, stop this." Jeanne put a hand on his shoulder, only aggravating him further.

"No! My brother just died today. If we had been there sooner, we could have stopped it, saved him."

"And what? Have Becket capture you. The man lured you there on purpose, he knew you'd run to save him. It was a trap, you saw those men Ed - we barely escaped. They were all waiting for you. Becket himself was just waiting for his men to drag you to his feet."

Jeanne was right. He knew it was a trap from the beginning, to lure him out by executing Jason. His brother was innocent in all of this; it should have been him, not Jason. Sighing angrily he took the bottle of Rum that one of his crewmen carried and threw it across the deck, watching the contents smash against the wood. The men quickly moved away from him in fear of his anger. Turning he ignored them looked back at the island where his brother was hanged, the land shrinking as they sailed farther away. They didn't even have the time to retrieve his brother's body.

Leaning against the railing of his ship he glanced behind him, everyone else went back to work, no doubt ordered by Jeanne. Said man was the only one that remained behind him, knowing too well that he still had words with him.

Taking a deep breath, he spoke in a calm tone, "Why? Why disobey my orders?"

Jeanne looked at him as though it was obvious, "You may be my captain but only so long as your alive."

"But they were my orders, leave if you don't want to stay."

"And leave you behind?" Jeanne asked.

"Yes."

At this Jeanne huffed, "Edric, you may be my Captain but we both know I hold your grandfather's last order above your own."

"To protect me? What of my brother, were you supposed to protect him too?"

As expected, Jeanne neither denied it nor confirmed it. Edric knew then that his twin wasn't a part of that protection. The man never cared much for Jason anyway. For a moment there was only a dull silence with the exception of the crashing waves and men hard at work aboard the ship. That silence was unnerving for the both of them. Thankfully it was broken by Jeanne when approached him and stood by his side, "Are you angry with me?"

Edric glanced at his scarred first mate's face; the huge man was betraying no emotion, "At you? No. But at my grandfather? Yes." Then he quickly added, "But above all my anger is centred at Becket."

"You plan to avenge Jason then?"

Edric straightened looking more closely at his First Mate, "Not alone."

Confused with this statement, Jeanne frowned silently, "What do you mean?"

"Surely you heard the song that Jason and the others were singing?" Edric asked.

"That pirate song?"

The Captain nodded and made way towards the centre of the ship, the crew watching him as he made an appearance. His anger having vanished and replaced with determination.

"The song has been sung Jeanne, by my brother none the less. The Brethren Court has been summoned."

"So you intend to go?"

Edric nodded, he then looked towards Mitch who was behind the wheel. Mitch silently understood and changed course.

"Are you sure Ed? They'll all be there. And if the rumours are true about what Barbossa is planning, then you 'll have no choice but to face him."

Captain Edric clenched his fists; he knew what his First Mate was talking about, "Doesn't matter. I intend to avenge my brother and if it means he'll be there then so be it."

Jeanne nodded, "Shipwreck cove then."

Without a word, Jeanne watched as his Captain sighed returning to his cabin. Edric was probably the youngest pirate to command a ship, yet he still managed garner the respect of the crew. Jeanne himself followed the boy Captain, at first only due to the orders of the boy's grandfather to protect Edric, but now because he knew Edric would become a great pirate someday. To think that the ship Edric commanded was already making a name for itself in the Caribbean seas proved that Edric would do a great many things in his day. It was one of the reasons Becket was after him in the first place since they've been raiding many of the East Indian Trading Company's vessels. But the man made a mistake in killing Edric's twin. Jason who Edric cared about the most was dead. No doubt due to his actions, Edric was determined now more than ever to kill the man.

Hence why Edric was willing to sail to Shipwreck Cove, even though the man that sired him, Edric's father, may be there as well. All for the sake of avenging his brother's death.

Hoist the colours indeed.

* * *

 **AN: To clear things up, at the beginning of Pirates of the Caribbean at World's End, there is a boy who sings Hoist the Colours before he is hanged, the others convicted as pirates join him as well. The very song is what summoned the Brethren Court in the first place to discuss the actions against Lord Becket and the East Indian Trading Company.**

 **In my story, that very same boy (who we don't know the name to but for the sake of the plot is named) Jason has an elder twin (who is my main character + OC) Edric who attempts to rescue him but is too late since he's no longer in the lineup but on the platform. With Becket's men already discovering them and Edric's life on the line, the First Mate Jeanne disobeys Edric and orders a retreat.**

 **When they barely managed to escape and sail away on their ship (several of their men having died). In Jeanne's point of view, you'll also discover (if you hadn't put together the fact that Edric is the older twin of the boy at the beginning of At World's End) that Edric is very young for a Captain of a ship (picture a boy nearing fourteen).**

 **Hmm...**

 **I wonder who Edric's father and grandfather are?**

 **How did Edric become a Captain of a ship at such a young age?**

 **Why exactly does Edric not wish to meet his father?**


End file.
